Boring and Vengeful Days
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Two months, and absolutely nothing has happened on the Ravager. however, after faulty star charts puts the Ravager in danger, Visas notices a distinct change in Nihilus' attitude which could threaten the entire crew of the Ravager and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Boring Days and Vengeful Attitudes

Disclaimer: I have **NEVER** owned star wars.

Nihilus groaned for quite possibly the hundredth time that day, the ship had gone quiet for months and not a single shenanigan had spiced up the summer months for him and his crew. The fact of the matter was, Modern Warfare multiplayer had been going stale lately and not even Visas could think of anything to do in the months of silence that had stricken the _Ravager._ "My lord, are you alright?" Visas' question made him exhale and bring his fingers to his temples.

"Visas, how long has it been since anyone on this ship has had a speck of fun?" Visas seemed to think for a moment before replying with a tinge of sadness, "I believe it's been two months since that massive reactor explosion, hey wait!" she eyed Nihilus sharply, "The reactor exploded and you thought it was fun? We almost got killed!"

Nihilus shrugged meekly under Visas' annoyed glare and said, "Okay so the reactor exploding wasn't the best thing but atleast something happened, and it's not my fault hot sauce fell into the reactor."

"Nihilus I saw you throw it in their on a dare," Visas said flatly.

"Oh yeah, Er, right I forgot that you were hanging with the technicians down their," he chuckled nervously, "um sorry?" if Visas had eyes she would've rolled them as Nihilus shrunk back deeper into the couch he was sitting on, a weak smile on his face. "Erm, Visas please don't kill me."

Once again, if Visas had eyes she would've rolled them once again and said, "Nihilus can you please stop cowering, it's making me question your masculinity."

Nihilus blinked, "My _what?_" Visas' lips twitch into a half smile of amusement at Nihilus' genuine confusion at the word.

"Nihilus," she attempted to clarify, "I was referring to your-"

"It's not that small," Nihilus shrieked suddenly before clamping his hands over his mouth in a late attempt to keep him from blurting out what he had just said. Visas meanwhile had frozen with her jaw slack, utterly dumbfounded by Nihilus sudden outburst. "Nihilus," she forced out, "that was not what I was referring to."

Nihilus winced and reached up a hand to pull his cowl over his head in a vain attempt to hide his contrasting pink cheeks. It was no use, Visas could have seen Nihilus' blush from a mile away. Their was a very awkward silence with Visas attempting to formulate what she should say in her head while Nihilus worked furiously to get the blush off his face. He was failing miserably of course, but it didn't stop him from trying. _"Oh force, I really wish something would get me out of this mess." _ Well it seemed as though the force was on his side that day because after over a full minute of awkward silence the entire ship quaked as something very big and very hard slammed into the hull.

The sudden quake made Visas jump and Nihilus, true to form, collapse out of the couch and onto durasteel floor. He was surprisingly quick to recover, as he stumbled to his feet while the hull shook with repeated hits and a loud voice blared over the speakers, "Nihilus get up here now or we are all going to, you know, DIE!" Nihilus scowled and glared at nothing at all before sprinting out of his room before Visas could say a word. And as Nihilus sprinted past the many rushing crew members of his ship he attempted to ignore the burning in his core.

Visas was attempting to push through the crowded halls of the _Ravager _after Nihilus_, _the halls being crowded to the maximum capacity with rushing, bustling crew members rushing to their stations when Nihilus' extremely loud voice came roaring over the com system, "To all crew, we have dropped out of hyperspace into an **ASTEROID FIELD!"** Visas could have sworn she heard Nihilus mutter under his breath, "damn home depot junkies," before he continued, "Could Visas Marr please come up to the bridge so we don't all crash!" almost immediately, the entirety of the chaos stopped and all of the crew members slowed and parted like a queen through an aisle of honor guards. She said a quick thank you before running quickly down the hall, using the force to speed up her pace.

She quickly arrived at the lift and entered, shifting to keep her balance as the hull took repeated blows from what she could assume were not small asteroids. She was running as soon as the doors opened and she was at the doors of the bridge in seconds. The doors opened as soon as it detected her and opened automatically. Outside, she could see out side the massive windows completely covering the north wall hundreds of asteroids were clashing and rocketing towards the ship only for them to suddenly explode and vaporize as the ship's turbo and quadlasers erased them from view, but they were soon replaced by dozens more.

Nihilus was pacing furiously and cursing just as if not more furiously than the exploding asteroids outside. "Those goddamn home depot sons a bitches!"He raved vehemently as the ship was wracked with yet more quakes, "those incompetent, blundering imbeciles gave us the wrong star charts and now we're fuc. . ."

"Nihilus," she interrupted, "you can rant later, but we need to get out of this asteroid field before the hull gives way."

Nihilus scowled and turned to her, "fine, I brought you up here so you could hopefully help me form a plan, and we don't all die in an explosion." Visas cocked her head to the right slightly, remembering his earlier statement, "Home Depot sold you faulty star charts?"

"Not helping Visas, it's really not."

"Well Nihilus, what do you suggest we do?" she put her hands on her hips and attempted not to fall from the quakes, "we're stuck in an asteroid field with no end in sight."

"There are too many asteroids," he muttered, "We don't have enough fire power."

"Can we jump to hyperspace?" Visas asked.

"Not enough space ma'am," Captain Ryos said stepping forward, "we'll crash into a rock the moment we try."

"Well then, we're going to have to find a space in the rocks so we can get enough space to jump to hyperspace."

"It's too dangerous," Ryos said, his lips turning into a thin line.

"It's the only choice," Nihilus snapped, "we'll never get through the asteroid field intact, we need to make the jump."

"But sir. . ." Ryos began to protest.

"No BUTS!" Nihilus hissed, while Visas took a step back in surprise. Nihilus' visible anger and frustration was completely out of character. Even under this much pressure, Nihilus would still be making some kind of meek wisecrack. But Nihilus' sudden personality change scared her slightly. Nihilus didn't seem to notice her unnerved state and pointed viciously at the chart coordinator, "You! Go into hyperspace on my mark!" the man nodded vigorously and typed in the coordinates furiously before looking at Nihilus expectantly.

Nihilus' eyes narrowed, as if reaching out, concentrating and raised three fingers. Slowly, he curled in a single finger, then another before he pivoted and barked, "NOW!" the coordinator pulled the lever back, the stars and space itself warped and straightened into the lines as they entered the cavernous tunnel of hyper space. The ship shook as its weakened plating attempted to hold itself together at the intense speed. Visas breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at Nihilus expectantly, waiting for the wisecrack that was bound to come out of his mouth. But it never came, instead he looked out at the tunnel of hyperspace on for a moment before growling and turning on his heel and walking away without a word.

Visas gulped, yeah, something was diffidently wrong. Nihilus was too vehement, too rageful and with not a speck of humor. And as she looked at Ryos' grim face, she shivered.

Yeah, something was diffidently wrong.

A/N: now I know it's been while but this one is extra long just for you guys. And yes I will be writing a sequel to this for your enjoyment. Thank you! This is also a lot less humorous than my other stories, which I was kind of going for here. Sorry if it caught you off guard or anything. Also, thank you to EnvyXKimbley4ever for the great reviews!


	2. Less Boring, Less Vengeful

Less Boring, Less Vengeful

_one week later_

"Explain it to me again."

Captain Scylla gulped as Nihilus' sharp gaze focused on her and made her feel smaller than she really was. Nihilus was extremely tall, easily over six and a half feet tall and Scylla barely came up to his chest. Scylla usually wasn't one to be intimidated, but the way Nihilus was looking at her made her want to run into a hole and never come out again. She gulped and said, "T-the star charts purchased from home depot had false coordinates sir. The tag clearly said the charts had Alderaan's coordinates, not coordinates that lead right into an asteroid field." Nihilus scowled at her and Scylla had to resist the urge to take several steps back.

"God damn Home Depot assholes," he muttered, then glanced at her, "You are dismissed Captain." Scylla wasted no time scurrying away and out the bridge door and Nihilus turned and walked back to his usual place in front of the massive windows that covered the entire front wall. Only a second later, the bridge door opened again and he turned to see Visas walk onto the bridge.

"Nihilus," she said as she covered the distance between them easily enough, "We need to talk."

Nihilus arched an eyebrow at her, "What do you wish to discuss Visas?"

"We need to talk about this recent vendetta you've been waging on Home Depot."

"We've been over this Visas," he growled irratably, "Those jerks deserved to have three of their stores blown up."

"Nihilus, Revan can't cover up for you forever. you have to stop this!"

"Why? they nearly got us killed, so i'm dishing out the punishment."

Visas put her fists on her hips and scowled, "You could just go to the police and accuse Home Depot of possible affiliation with the dark side."

"The police suck at doing things Visas, even you know that."

"Nihilus you have to stop this before the Republic sends out its fleets to forcefully take the _Ravager _away from us."

"I don't _have _to do anything," Nihilus snapped.

"What has gotten into you Nihilus? were'd all the wise cracks and jokes go. Your never this irritated when we all nearly die horribly."

Nihilus scowled but said nothing. He snarled and pushed past Visas, before Visas could stop him he was already at the door. Visas huffed in annoyance and went after him. Nihilus had changed, and it scared Visas to see Nihilus so serious and dark. She had expected this behavior to disappear after the danger had passed and things had settled down, but they only got worse. Nihilus became a brooding and easily irratable Captain of his ship, he snapped at officers and didn't make a single bad joke. He had even started attacking every home depot in this sector, and the only thing keeping Nihilus from being arrested was Revan and the Exile sabotaging all known media outlets in every major system to stop the news from broadcasting, so it was spreading slowly.

Visas knew eventually the Chancellor would hear of it and Nihilus would eventually get caught. The prospect of Nihilus going to jail and her never seeing him again tore her up inside, so for the past week she'd been trying to convince him to stop. Nihilus kept on stubbornly refusing, and continued on with "dishing out the punishment." Visas reached the elevator and followed Nihilus' force signature to the right deck, the deck housing his personal quarters. The doors opened and she set out at a brisk pace down the long winding corridors to his quarters. She saw a stray crewman here or there, but they all looked scared out of their minds. She passed them by, but sent a wave of calm over their minds to calm them down. The long hallway she was in turned left and she knew at the end of the hall were Nihilus' quarters. She stopped and peeked around the corner, just in time too see the door close.

Making sure to shield her force presence, she crept up to the door and placed her ear to the door, trying to hear anything. She heard muffled voices and used the voice to help improve her hearing so she could hear past the metal.

". . .And she continues to object?"

"Yes master."

"Hmmm, do not trust her Darth Nihilus, she is dangerous. Continue your vendetta, destroying home depot will badly damage the Republic's ship building capabilities and bomb its infrastructure. Then use your assortment of ships to capture Coruscant and kill the Chancellor."

"Yes Master."

Visas decided she had heard enough, punching in the pass code to the door, the door opened and she stormed in to confront whoever was talkiing to Nihilus. What she found was Nihilus kneeling in front of a small ornately detailed pyramidic holocron. At the tip of the pyramid was a hologram of a man dressed in robes and dark tatoos covering his face.

"Visas," Nihilus hissed and stood to face her,"What the hell are you doing here!"

"So this was your plan?" Visas growled, "To ruin the Republic's infastructure and kill the Chancellor, are you insane?"

"The sith must rule," Nihilus hissed back.

"So that thing has been influencing your mind? That's why you've been so hostile, because you've been listening to some insane dead sith?"

"We could rule Visas," Nihilus snapped, "We could rule the republic forever, ultimate power."

"I don't want power, this crew has become my family, and I don't want to leave them."

"I advise you reconsider Visas," Nihilus warned.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you Nihilus?"

Nihilus was silent, but glared daggers at her. Visas put her hands on her hips daringly. Suddenly, the hologram piped upn for the first time, "Kill her Nihilus, kill her now!"

Nihilus' eyes widened slightly and he turned slightly towards the hologram, "Kill her? you never said I would have to kill her."

"Your affections for her make you weak, kill her and you will become full fledged sith. Do it!

Nihilus stared back at Visas with hesitation, "Nihilus, don't do this. Destroy that thing."

"No, kill her," the holocron crowed. Nihilus stared back at her, conflict flashing across his face. He took a step torward her. Visas stepped back, her left hand reaching for her lightsaber. Then she saw it, that same flash of a smirk he always seemed to give her everytime he saw her.

Then Nihilus spun on his heel perfectly in a full 180 and cut the holocron in half with a simple flash of red. The top of the holocron fell off and made a dull _thump_ as it hit the floor. Immediately the room seemed to brighten as the holocron's dark influence flooded from the room. Nihilus clipped his lightsaber to his belt and turned to Visas with that same smirk she loved so much. "The Chancellor's going to be pissed when he hear's I blew up three Home Depots isn't he?"

Hearing that same humor in his voice made Visas smile broadly despite herself. It made Nihilus smile to.

**Okay I know i'm late and its been a few months, but you try juggling like three other series. Oh well, suppose it's my fault anyway.**


End file.
